Jack Danko
"He never harmed a soul... until he died." Jack Danko was a junior student from Shepard High School. He made a deal with a demon to give his soul to him, in exchange for the power to strike all the bullies who tormented him in life in thier dreams, making him one of the most dangerous enemies for the Talbot Pack to face. Characteristics *'Name': Jack Danko *'Aliases': Invisi-Jack, Jack Squat, Nobody, IT *'Age': 17 (Age at when he died) *'Hair': Raven Black *'Eyes': Yellow (in all his forms) *'Likes': Scaring his victims, taking vengeance on others who wronged him, painting and hanging out with his friends (formerly) *'Dislikes': Dying over and over again, Losing souls, losing period, his vengeance unfulfilled *'Family': Unknown Appearance Background Jack Danko was an ordinary teenager in his junior year. But no one knew of the dark secret of this young man. He was the son of a nun who had been brutally raped by a hundred thugs, each one an evil man. Nine months later, she gave birth to a young man named Jack. She tried to help him grow up to be a normal man, but eventually the secret of his birth was revealed, causing much tension and teasing for the young boy as he grew up. The grownups viewed him as a bad seed, while the kids teased and tormented the poor boy. The only one who ever gave him comfort and compassion were his mother, and a friend who gave him a chance named Nancy. However, that all changed, as due to an illness, his mother passed away, leaving him alone and with no one to guide him. All he had was Nancy, who just seemingly disconnected with everyone, including Jack. Once that happened, Jack began to disconnect with everyone as well, living in his world of art. A talented artist, he had won many awards, but remained anonymous, since he was one of those kids who was more of a shadow than a student. Everyone gave up on him, even the church, making him a wallflower, neglected from both adults and his peers, fostering a hatred within him for other people. It became worse when his peers pulled a prank on him, making him the prime suspect of a missing person/murder of Nancy, who didn’t know any of it. The parents, believing this, chased after him to his old church, which had been abandoned after his mother died. Locking himself in, the grownups decided to take justice into their own hands, and burn the building, along with Jack Danko in it. The kids, too late to stop their parents, all bore witness to the church as it burned down, but Jack managed to bust out, in fatal burns as he crawled out, dying. He managed to breathe out to Nancy and his mother only three words, ‘Blood… for blood…’ and then died. The grownups and kids, realizing they had all murdered the boy, hid his body and buried him in the remnants of the Church, and lied saying he committed suicide, making Jack Danko the Dark Secret of Shepard High School. But he didn't stay dead. Within limbo, somehow… Jack made a deal with a ‘deal-maker’ to get revenge on all those who murdered him. Giving him power, Jack was reborn as a Dream Demon; a being who could invade and kill others in his sleep. Though the price for such power comes in a valuable commodity: souls. All he had to do was collect souls, and then send them down to ‘the office’. And once the deal was made, Jack’s neighborhood had been plagued by death. Families bodies found tortured and murdered, posed in gruesome family portraits. The police did their best to bury the secret, but the more he was kept secret, the more murders began to become unexplainable. Although this was proven to be a downside once he tried to invade Peter’s dream, believing him to be one of the students responsible for his murder. This brings in the rest of the Talbot Pack to investigate on Jack Danko, and to meet the only one who never kept quiet about his existence, a former priest turend dream psychiatrist, Malcom Ashen, who knew Jack very well when he was a boy. Finding a way to bring Jack into the living world, the Talbot Pack manage to overpower him and keep him alive, long enough to be put into the Kennel in a chemical-induced coma. Leaving him in his cell, Derek managed to tell him that he was a prisoner in his own body, stating that even though he avoided Hell, he had traded for a living one. But this wasn’t the last of Jack Danko, as he is now a more dangerous enemy for the Talbot Pack to face time and time again. Personality When he was alive, Jack was a wallflower at best, ignored by everyone and picked on, due to his origin. Even though he dressed like a punk goth, he never associated with them at all. The continued bullying and jokes played on him left him withdrawn from everyone, making him a recluse. The constant bullying and the grownups ignoring him made him develop a secretive hatred for everyone around. But his death by being murdered by everyone was the last straw. After transformed into a Dream Demon, he became angered, hate-filled, more talkative. After his death/rebirth, he gained a strong desire for attention, very much the opposite of his human identity, which was very reclusive. But also loved the fact that nobody could kill him or believed he existed, making him quite deadly since he’s nothing but a myth to everyone. He also shows a sadistic side, torturing his victims and scaring them before he makes the kill. Skills/Abilities Powers * Dreamworld Powers: Jack can invade people's dreams and kill them in their nightmares, which will also kill them in reality. He usually uses either his black clawed fingers or his black snakes, but can also manipulate the dream world in any way he wants, such as sucking them into a bed, comic or video game, making them fall, extending/shrinking, or morphing himself, or turning them into an insects. On some occasions, he can possess people, his gateway into the material realm. *'Shapeshifting': Jack can transform into any kind of being, including forms that may not be physically possible or exist in reality. This ability is not restricted by space or uniformity, as he can appear in multiple places as multiple beings. When transitioning forms, his body becomes a black amorphous goo. Shapeshifting appears to exert energy, as when he is injured, he reverts to either his human form or a demonic giant spider. However, this form is only the closest the human mind can understand to his true one and not exactly what the children see. He also has limitations on his appearance depending on who is seeing him and how afraid they are. For example, when Peter and Jean enter the house on Neibolt Street, Jean sees him as a werewolf hunter while Peter sees him as Jack, instantly realizing that "this is the one that killed Georgie". * Immortality: Jack is impossible to kill in the dream world, but is powerful in both the dream and waking world. *'Illusions': Jack seems to have no limit to what illusions can be created, but primarily uses them to instill fear, which means they must be realistic enough to do so. These illusions are physical (they can be touched and last beyond any given amount of time) and can include smells (such as popcorn or rotting corpses). Also, he can make his illusions visible only by certain people. Sometimes, when the victim sees through the illusion, they will cease to exist (although this may be Jack's will). However, one must see through the illusion perfectly. *'The Darklights': Possibly his most powerful power... and quite possibly the source of his inhuman soul, the Darklights are a writhing, radiant orange lights that is a mysterious but very deadly and terrifying, eldritch form of energy that originated from the preternatural limbo. The Darklights have two effects but not always at the same time or for everyone: it either put them in a death-coma state or it drove them to the point of murderous insanity. Upon looking at the Darklights, Christie, and later on Natalie, hears multiple sounds of children and people scream, including an older person who shouted: "HELP ME!!!" That implied that the Darklights, and, to an extension, Jack, did not just eat their flesh and fear, but their souls as well. At least the souls he kept. * Weaknesses: However, he is mortal while outside the dream world, making him easy to kill… if someone’s lucky enough. Even if he is killed, he can return from Hell if there is enough fear in the area he wishes to appear. If a person touches fire (unless it is caused by Jack to kill them) or anything burning hot, it can take them out of the dream world. Jack also cannot leave Washington unless inside the dreams of someone who is, in which case he still can't invade other people's dreams unless the one whose mind he is inside is related to him. Jack also seems to hate fire as it is from the Kiln that the students of his class cornered him in and accidentally set on fire. Gallery It's a Whole New Nightmare....JPG|It's a Whole New Nightmare.... Jack Danko, the Dream Demon.JPG|Character reference Voice Actor Daniel Radcliffe Quotes Trivia Navigation Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Demons